


Wishful Thinking

by falsepremise



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, spock's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: There are two Captain James Kirk's on the Enterprise. And one of them is right out of Spock's dreams. Inspired by the DS9 Episode 'If wishes were horses'.





	Wishful Thinking

Spock rarely remembered his dreams. As his waking consciousness returned the dreams faded, leaving mere impressions and, at times, physiological effects. It was no matter. Dreams were not real. It would not be beneficial to recall them during the day. 

Today, he woke to an impression of peace, a deep sense of serenity. He noted, also, a lingering physiological state of mild sexual arousal. It was Spock’s habit to only indulge in sexual self-stimulation in the evening when the physiological release would provide the added benefit of supporting sleep. He immediately tweaked his physiological controls and was satisfied when his arousal readily dissipated.

His eyes fluttered open and he stretched. As Spock sat up he was startled. Jim was standing next to his bed, his face glowing with exactly the kind of wide smile that Spock privately thought made him light up like the sun. Not that Spock would ever express such a colourful even poetic thought out loud. Indeed, he tried his best to think such thoughts as little as possible. 

‘Good morning, Mr Spock,’ Jim said, still grinning, ‘Apologies. I startled you, I think.’

‘Startle suggests the human emotion of fear,’ Spock responded, ‘I merely experienced a logical reflexive reaction to your unexpected presence.’

‘Of course,’ Jim crooned as he continued to stare at Spock in wide-eyed wonder.

‘Captain,’ Spock said, ‘is there an emergency?’

‘No, Spock,’ Jim replied, ‘I confess that I just wanted to see you.’

Spock was puzzled at this. Jim would not have used his Captain’s privilege to override Spock’s privacy lock if the matter was not serious. Yet, Jim’s reply did suggest that the matter was a personal one and at the least, not urgent. ‘If it is not an urgent matter,’ Spock said, ‘Do you have any objection to me getting changed into my uniform first?’

Jim smiled widely again, his tongue darting out over his lips, as his eyes ran over Spock’s black Starfleet issued pyjamas clinging to his body, ‘While I must concede to some objection, I grant you permission to get changed first.’

Spock quirked an eyebrow. Quite puzzling. He made his way to the bathroom, noting that Jim’s gaze followed him the whole time. 

‘I shall return in 6.7 minutes,’ Spock said as he entered the bathroom.

‘I shall count every moment of it,’ Jim replied as the door slid into place.

Spock performed his ablutions and changed into his uniform quickly. Jim’s behaviour was unusual in a way that Spock could not fathom. He was curious as to the nature of the conversation that Jim wished to have with him. If Spock were human he would even be worried, he conceded to himself. 

Spock emerged in his science blues and Jim once again grinned widely, his eyes dancing with mischief.

‘What is it that you wished to speak to me about, Captain?’ Spock asked.

‘Well…’ Jim began but he never got to complete his thought as the yellow alert sounded. 

Scotty’s voice immediately came over the ship’s intercom, ‘Multiple intruders sighted. High alert. Report any sightings of non-Starfleet personnel to your commanding officer. Calling Captain Kirk and Commander Spock to bridge immediately.’

Spock quickly answered, pushing the button, ‘Spock here. The Captain is with me. We are heading for the bridge now.’

‘Aye, acknowledged,’ Scotty replied. 

Jim nodded to Spock and they decisively stepped into the hallway and took a turbolift to the bridge, their stunted conversation forgotten in the emergency. They stepped onto the bridge as a unified command team and were surprised to find that a Jim was already there, sitting in the command chair. 

This second Jim was nodding his head as Scotty and McCoy briefed him on the situation. He looked over to Spock, causing Scotty and McCoy to do so as well. Each of their faces instantly transformed into expressions of surprise as they saw the Jim at Spock’s side. 

Jim leapt up from the command chair, pointing at his doppelganger, ‘One of them is imitating me!’

Jim at Spock’s side shook his hand and pointed back to his doppelganger, ‘No, you’re imitating me!’

The ruckus drew the attention of Sulu, Chekov and Nyota, who simultaneously turned in shock to watch the scene.

Spock looked once from Jim to Jim, ‘As the Captain is unidentifiable at present I am assuming command under Starfleet regulation 28B.’

‘Yes of course,’ Jim answered from next to the command chair.

‘As you suggest, Mr Spock,’ Jim answered from beside him.

‘Scotty, brief me, immediately.’ Spock said.

‘Aye,’ Scotty replied, ‘three intruders have been spotted so far, not including the second Captain. We spotted one in engineering, one in the sick bay and another in the recreational facilities. Each intruder, apart from the Captain, has taken the form of a fictional character. Security is moving the intruders to the brig for questioning. They have all been surprising cooperative so far. However, we’ve obtained no answers from them. They insist they truly are the characters they appear to be. We’ve also detected a spatial anomaly. It has an unusual radiation signature, including gamma radiation. We were speculating whether it is in some way linked to this situation.’

‘Spock,’ McCoy piped up, ‘Gamma radiation can induce hallucinations under certain conditions. It can also be hazardous.’

Spock nodded, ‘I’m well aware of that, doctor. As the other intruders are all safely contained by security, we have two immediate courses of action. To identify the potential hazard posed by the spatial anomaly and to identify the real Captain Kirk.’

Spock glanced from Jim to Jim, ‘We should begin by making you distinguishable in some way, for future reference.’

The Jim beside him smiled widely, ‘Brilliant, Spock,’ and immediately took off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor, ‘there, now, I’m the Kirk who woke you, Spock.’

It was a simple solution. Nevertheless, Spock regretted the extra energy it would take to maintain focus. Kirk’s bare skin always required that Spock devote extra energy to maintaining his physiological controls. 

The Jim standing next to the command chair chuckled nervously, ‘Well that’s one solution…’

Spock looked towards the Jim at the command chair curiously, wondering at the source of his nervousness. Jim was normally comfortable in a shirtless state, including in front of his crew. Spock knew that all too well. Were his out of character nerves an indication that he was the imposter? Perhaps, but perhaps it was the real Jim and he simply did not appreciate his doppelganger being shirtless while on the bridge. Humans did at times make such arbitrary distinctions. 

‘I shall perform a sensor reading of the space anomaly to ascertain our immediate level of risk,’ Spock said, ‘McCoy, I suggest you examine both Jims in the intervening time. The rest of you should return your focus to your own station.’

Sulu, Chekhov and Nyota all obediently turned around to focus on their own tasks. 

Spock bent over the sensor and concentrated on the reading and the resulting calculations. He could hear McCoy in the background scanning each Jim in turn with his mediscanner but he did not allow himself to be distracted by such considerations. Just as Spock completed his scan he felt the familiar presence of Jim leaning over him, so close he was almost touching. Spock could tell, without looking, that it was the shirtless Jim. He found it necessary to devote 2.7 seconds to resetting his physiological controls. 

As Spock looked up from the scanner, the shirtless Jim at his side beamed at him, his eyes dancing with delight, ‘Well, what are we dealing with, Mr Spock?’

‘We are not in any immediate danger. I calculate we have 14.7 hours before the radiation exposure reaches hazardous levels. I cannot ascertain for certain if the anomaly is responsible for the present phenomenon.’ Spock answered.

Jim leaned closer, smiling, ‘For certain, Mr Spock? What’s your current theory?’

Spock quirked an eyebrow, ‘I do not yet have sufficient data to theorise, Captain.’

Jim chuckled softly as if they’d shared a private joke. 

‘May I remind you,’ the other Jim piped up as McCoy, standing beside him frowned over the mediscanner, ‘that Mr Spock is currently in command of the Enterprise.’

Spock met his gaze. Jim’s face was flushed and his hands were fisted at his sides. Spock concluded that he thought the shirtless Jim was obtaining command by stealth through influencing Spock. Spock felt a flicker of disappointment that any Jim could doubt him in this way, but he quickly suppressed it. Humans were not logical in such matters. 

Spock stood straighter and stepped back, away from the shirtless Jim to make his objectivity clear. 

‘As we are in no immediate danger,’ Spock said, ‘our most pressing task is to ascertain which is the legitimate Captain.’

‘An excellent suggestion,’ the Jim agreed, still glaring menacingly at his shirtless counterpart.

The shirtless Jim next to Spock chuckled and smiled, ‘I quite agree.’

Spock looked from Jim to Jim. He felt the familiar dizzying sensation of realising that he was missing some important nuance of human behaviour. There was no time to dwell on it at present, and so Spock carefully put it aside. 

‘McCoy,’ Spock asked as he stepped closer, ‘your conclusions?’

‘Spock,’ McCoy whispered loudly in his usual dramatic fashion, ‘they are identical. Medically speaking we have two Captain James Kirk’s.’

‘Yet, logically one is an imposter, in the same manner as the other three intruders,’ Spock replied pausing a moment to think before adding ‘the other three intruders were all imitating fictional characters. Why is this one imitating someone real and not just real, but someone presently aboard this ship?’

‘Well they are imitating the Captain, Sir,’ Scotty piped up, ‘Perhaps to take command?’

Spock shook his head, ‘We recognised that there were two Captains immediately. How could we not? If it were a plot to assume command it would be logical to dispose of the real James Kirk and yet they’ve made no attempt to do so.’ 

The Jim wearing command gold wore a reflective look, ‘Spock, what if they aren’t fictional? What if they are imaginary?’

‘Why yes,’ McCoy piped up, ‘Christine recognised the medibay imposter as Mr Darcy immediately. Pride and Prejudice is one of her favourite books. She’s always reading it.’

‘Aye,’ Scotty said, ‘an ensign recognised the intruder in Engineering, and it was also someone from one of his favourite books. Are you saying it came from that ensign’s imagining of the character not from the book itself?’

The Jim wearing command gold nodded.

‘So, one of you is the real Jim and the other is someone’s imagining of Jim?’ McCoy asked.

‘It is a plausible theory,’ Spock replied.

‘Spock, didn’t this Jim wake you?’ McCoy asked gesturing to the shirtless Jim, ‘Were you dreaming of Jim, Spock?’

Spock had to clamp down strongly on his physiological controls to prevent a warm green blush from extending over his face, ‘I rarely recall my dreams, doctor. However, it is usual to replay memories and imagine likely scenarios in dreams. Therefore, it is logical that the Captain may have featured in my dreams last night.’

‘Which means,’ McCoy pronounced pointing at the shirtless Kirk, ‘He’s the imposter. He’s your dream Jim, Spock.’

Again, Spock found it necessary to clamp down on his physiological controls to prevent a warm green blush from spreading across his face. He looked at the shirtless Jim carefully and could not escape the logic of McCoy’s solution. 

The shirtless Jim walked towards Spock crooning his name warmly, his arms open, ‘Spock…’

‘McCoy is correct,’ Spock said, ‘you must be the imposter.’

The shirtless Jim stepped closer again, extending his hands, ‘ashayam…’

Spock froze at the endearment and he registered Nyota’s soft gasp of surprise behind him, a gasp he calculated with relief would not be perceptible to the human hearing of the rest of the crew. 

Spock’s shock allowed the imposter Jim time to grasp Spock’s hand in a manner that would have been considered indecent to perform in public on Vulcan. 

‘No!’ Spock shouted, pulling his hand from Jim’s grasp and stepping back, ‘No! You are not him.’

‘But Spock…’ the imposter Jim said, once again blasting Spock with his sunshine smile.

Spock clamped down hard on his physiological controls, steadying his escalating heartbeat. As he regained control of his body, his mind became clear and he recognised what he had perceived telepathically through the imposter Jim’s touch. He straightened, ‘This is not Jim. This is a member of an advanced alien race, likely incorporeal. They have assumed these forms to study us.’

The imposter Jim laughed, ‘Of course, touch telepath. That was careless of me.’

The real Jim frowned, ‘Why the charade? Our purpose is to make contact with alien life. We would have communicated with you freely.’

The imposter Jim shook his head, ‘You aren’t ready for contact with us. Maybe in another thousand years.’

And the imposter Jim dissolved into thin air. 

Spock stared at the empty space where a Jim had so recently stood, held his hand and called him ashayam. He registered that the real Jim was communicating with security. The other imposters had disappeared too. 

‘Spock…’ Jim called.

Spock straightened, spending 1.7 seconds resetting his physiological controls. He would not allow himself to consider what he may have revealed or what actions he might have to take as a result until he was back in his own quarters. He looked to Jim, ‘Yes, Captain?’ 

Jim’s head was tilted to one side and he was watching Spock carefully, ‘Check the status of the space anomaly.’

Spock obediently returned to his station and examined the data from the sensor, ‘It has disappeared, Captain.’

Jim nodded, sitting in the command chair, ‘I suspected as much. It was all part of the deception.’

McCoy laughed, ‘Well, good riddance.’

Spock kept a tight rein on his physiological and mental controls for the rest of the shift. Returning to his quarters, he lowered his controls and allowed himself to contemplate the day’s events. It was possible that his feelings, feelings that he kept carefully hidden, were apparent from the actions of his dream Jim. Certainly, Uhura had heard and understood the word ashayam. However, Uhura was professional and discrete. She could be relied upon to keep her conclusions to herself.

Jim was an unusually perceptive individual. It was likely that he now knew of Spock’s affections. It was possible Jim had already known. But Jim was also kind. He would not raise the issue of Spock’s unrequited affection. As long as Spock could continue to maintain control, continue to act in an entirely professional manner, Jim would be kind enough to simply ignore the issue. There was no reason why they could not simply go on as they were. 

Just as Spock reached that conclusion his door chime sounded. It was Jim. Spock waved him in, carefully resetting his physiological controls to stop a warm green blush from invading his cheeks. 

Jim entered, his eyes darting about nervously. Spock offered him refreshment but he refused.

‘Spock…’ Jim began, ‘Er… that was an experience today, wasn’t it?’

Another superfluous human expression. Everything was an experience. Spock nodded and waited for Jim to get to his point. 

‘I…’ Jim started again, ‘Spock, do I really look at you that way?’

Spock quirked an eyebrow, ‘Clarify?’

‘The way the other Jim looked at you?’

Spock swallowed thickly, ‘Affirmative.’

Jim sighed, ‘It is quite something to see your secret feelings written all over your own damn face.’

Secret feelings? Quite something? Quite what exactly? Spock tried to grasp Jim’s meaning. If only humans would speak clearly. 

‘I love you, Spock. I’m in love with you,’ Jim said softly.

‘Jim?’ Spock spluttered, his heart thumping wildly in his side. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, deliberately slowing his heart rate. It occurred to him that this might not be Jim. He opened his eyes and his gaze flicked to the intercom as he considered calling the bridge to ensure there were no intruders. Ah, but there was a simpler way to check.

‘You’re wondering if I’m real, aren’t you?’ Jim asked perceptively, his head cocked to the side. He appeared amused by Spock’s train of thought.

Spock nodded, ‘May I?’ he asked, reaching a hand out.

‘Of course,’ Jim answered.

‘A full meld is unnecessary, I merely require contact,’ Spock explained as be brought his hand to rest lightly against Jim’s cheek. It was Jim. 

Jim sighed into the touch. It was Jim. 

Spock felt a wave of affection, of love, wash over him. It was Jim.

Jim smiled widely, ‘you can feel it, can’t you Spock? How much I love you? I’m sick of hiding it and today made me realise that you might, well, feel the same way. Do you feel the same way, Spock?’ 

Spock stared at Jim for 3.7 seconds as he carefully recalibrated his physiological controls against this onslaught, ‘I do.’

Jim stepped forward and clasped Spock’s upper arms leaning in to gently press his lips to Spock’s. Spock instinctively clamped down hard on his physiological controls to suppress the wild reaction coursing through his body. As a result he stood as still as a statue. 

Jim pulled back from the kiss but continued to hold Spock’s arms, ‘Have I misunderstood? Or is human kissing distasteful for you? We don’t have to kiss the human way, Spock.’

‘You have not misunderstood,’ Spock answered carefully, ‘nor is human kissing distasteful to me. I have needed to control my reaction to you for so long…’

‘Oh,’ Jim smiled, ‘you need to let go… Well, let go, Spock. I want to see the effect I’m having on you…’

Spock gently let go of controlling his physiological state. Jim leaned in for another kiss and this time Spock kissed back softly and gently. Jim groaned into Spock’s mouth and Spock felt his own body respond as arousal washed over him.

Jim pulled back from the kiss again and looked into Spock’s eyes. Jim’s face was flushed — beautiful Spock thought — and Spock could feel a warm green blush extending across his own cheeks.

Jim chuckled warmly, ‘I’ve never seen you blush before. I didn’t think you could.’

‘It is a reaction I normally control,’ Spock replied.

‘It’s cute,’ Jim said, smiling.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at the indignity of being called cute and Jim laughed. 

Spock took Jim’s hands in his own and began to stroke passionate Vulcan kisses across Jim’s fingers. Jim groaned and reciprocated, mimicking Spock’s actions. Vulcan kissing was not merely hand to hand contact, but also mind to mind contact. Spock shivered at the sensation of his mind rubbing up against Jim’s. 

‘Oh,’ Jim panted, ‘I had no idea how good this felt...’

Spock leaned in to add a human kiss to the Vulcan one and this time Jim’s kisses quickly became deep and passionate. Through the subtle mind to mind contact, Spock could feel Jim’s desire, mirroring his own, and both quickly escalating. 

Jim pulled away Spock’s mouth but continued his ministrations across Spock’s fingers as he whispered, ‘We can stop with kissing if you wish, Spock. But if you want more, I’d be willing.’

‘More…’ Spock heard himself growl, his blood burning with need. 

Jim chuckled and began walking Spock backwards towards his own bed, kissing him passionately all the way. 

When they reached the bed Jim pulled back from Spock and took off his own shirt in a single shift motion. 

‘You like me shirtless I think,’ Jim teased. 

Spock’s eyes roved over Jim’s chest hungrily, at last free to look, ‘Affirmative.’

Jim took off his shoes, then his pants and underwear, tossing each piece aside. He stood naked in front of Spock, his erection bobbing in front of his body and Spock moaned hungrily at the sight. 

‘Now you, Spock,’ Jim said tugging at Spock’s blue shirt. 

Spock obediently disrobed. He felt Jim’s gaze wash over every bit of his flesh, much of it now stained by a light green flush. 

‘You’re beautiful…’ Jim whispered. Spock’s heart fluttered at the compliment. How was it that someone such as Jim could see beauty in Spock? 

Jim moved closer, kissing Spock again, pressing his body against him, rocking into Spock gently. Spock relished the contact. 

‘Oh the bed…’ Jim groaned.

Spock suddenly found himself flooded with self-doubt, ‘Jim…’ he whispered, ‘I am significantly less experienced than…’

‘I know,’ Jim cut him off, ‘It doesn’t matter. This isn’t a test, Spock. We’ll enjoy each other. Experiment. Talk. We’ll both learn each other’s bodies in time.’

Spock nodded, casting his doubts aside. He trusted Jim. 

‘Now on the bed,’ Jim whispered. 

Spock obediently lay down on the bed and Jim climbed on top of him, running his hands and tongue over Spock’s body. Spock’s eyes fluttered closed and he lost himself in the blissful sensations. 

Suddenly, he felt Jim’s mouth wrapped around his fingers. He groaned loudly, his hips starting to buck. Jim licked and sucked at Spock’s fingers, a perfectly obscene combination of both human and Vulcan kissing. The sensations were exquisite and they poured right into Spock’s mind. 

Just as suddenly, the sensation was gone, ‘I thought you’d like that,’ Jim whispered.

Spock felt the bed shift as Jim moved lower. His heart accelerated in anticipation. He could feel Jim’s warm breath against his erection as Jim whispered, ‘Shall I?’

‘Please…’ Spock panted and Jim quickly took Spock’s erection into his mouth. 

Spock whimpered. Humans used their mouths so inventively for pleasure. Spock thought he’d never felt anything quite as exquisite. Spock curled his fingers into Jim’s hair, his hips reflexively bucking, pushing his hard length into Jim’s mouth and Jim took it. Jim licked and sucked and hummed and Spock felt his pleasure quickly building. 

In a moment of clarity he remembered that it was considered courteous to give some warning and he spluttered, ‘Jim…Jim…I’m…’

Jim squeezed his hand and Spock knew that Jim was giving him permission. Spock spilled his seed into Jim’s mouth as his orgasm shook him and Jim swallowed it down, licking the last of it from Spock’s member as Spock shuddered with lingering waves of pleasure. 

‘Good?’ Jim smiled delighted. 

‘Yes,’ Spock panted, ‘Jim lie down, I wish to reciprocate.’

‘Well, if you insist,’ Jim chuckled, obediently lying down on the bed as Spock shifted on top, already exploring Jim’s body with hands and tongue. Spock had desired this beautiful body for so long and it was finally his to explore. Spock was gratified to discover that Jim reacted with loud moans when Spock’s mouth explored Jim’s pink nipples. With time, he would learn all the secrets that this body had to offer.

Spock shifted further down and gingerly took Jim’s erection into his mouth, mimicking Jim’s own actions earlier. Jim groaned, ‘Oh, Spock… yes….’

As Spock experimented with bringing pleasure to Jim orally, he found his own body once again swell in arousal. The act of taking Jim into his mouth was deeply arousing. 

‘Spock, c’mere…’ he heard Jim say.

Jim beckoned him up to lie on the bed beside him. Spock felt a pang of doubt return. The last thing he wanted to do was to fail this incredible man. 

‘Was my performance inadequate?’ Spock asked.

‘What? No… Spock… don’t even think like that. I just wanted this…’ Jim moved up against Spock so that their erections were pushed together and began to buck his hips.

Jim kissed Spock hard, moaning into his mouth, ‘so good, so good, Spock…’

It was good. Spock felt his own hips buck in response, seeking out that delicious friction. Oh, Jim! As they began to find a rhythm Spock realised there was something unique, something special that he could offer to Jim. 

‘Jim?’ Spock whispered, bringing his fingers towards Jim’s meld points, ‘May I?’

Jim’s eyes widened, ‘Yes, oh, yes…’

Spock gently pressed his fingers to Jim’s meld points, ‘My mind to your mind…’

He initiated a light meld, just enough so they could feel each other’s pleasure. Desire rubbed up against desire, as they physically rubbed against each other. 

Jim groaned loudly and Spock could feel Jim’s pleasure building to a crescendo through the meld.

‘Oh, Spock!’ Jim moaned as he spilt his seed over Spock’s leg. The pleasure of Jim’s orgasm reverberating through the meld was enough for Spock to find a second release. Then Jim gasped and shuddered again as waves of pleasure from Spock’s orgasm washed over him just as he was coming down from his own. 

‘Spock,’ Jim panted, ‘That was…that was so good… I love you so much.’

‘And I you, ashayam,’ Spock replied.

‘What does that mean?’ Jim asked.

‘Beloved,’ Spock answered and Jim grinned widely, his face lighting up. 

‘Can I sleep here tonight?’ Jim asked.

‘Of course,’ Spock answered. 

They cleaned up in comfortable silence and climbed back into bed, still naked, Jim wrapping his body around Spock. As Spock lay in Jim’s arms, listening to the deep steady breathing of Jim’s sleep, he noted that even though he had missed the evening’s meditation his body was in a highly relaxed state. He further noted a sense of peace, of deep serenity. If he were human, he conceded to himself, he might even describe the sensation as happy.

**Author's Note:**

> In real life, Jim would have initiated a quick discussion about safe sex before tearing off his clothes. Unless, of course, we've eliminated STDs by then. But Jim wants you to know that you should have those discussions in your life. And Spock agrees. ;-)


End file.
